


Angel Twins

by lolipolove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, F/M, Hunters, King of Hell, M/M, Twins, demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolipolove/pseuds/lolipolove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Amanda are twins. Obviously, they are special; they're archangels. Fallen archangels and maybe the most cruel ones. What they like to do? Well, track demons, torture demons and kill demons. All right, maybe this is just demons that we talk about, but they have a lot of fun by torturing them and that's not what angels normally like. They have lost all their brothers and sisters or that's what they think. Now they are lost and they try to hide their sadness by torturing demons and other monsters. Amanda and Max are identical twins, except the fact that Amanda is a girl and Max a boy. They have deep blue eyes that are compared to the ocean and they both have dark black hair. Sometimes our actions have repercussion on our future and the past always come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sisters and Brothers strong bound.

« Why are you doing this? » Said the demon in front of the twins, begging for him to be free. « What do you want from me? »

« Nothing, we just love this. » Replied Max by approaching the circle where the demon stand on a chair, bloody. « We love to torture creature of your kind. » He took the knife on the table on his side and soak it in the big bottle full of holy water. He then tender the knife to his sister at his other side. Amanda smiles and took the knife. She sat on the demon and started to cut his left ear with finesse. A big and horrible scream came out of the demon's throat.

« We have a special something just for you. It's the first time we try it and honestly, I can't wait to see the result. Max, bring the coffin special demon, please honey. » Five minutes later, Max was entering the room with a big iron box. On the top of it a big pentagram. « It is made of iron and salt, so no way out and we add the pentagram just to be sure that you don't escape. See ya in two mounts. » After saying this, Max trow the demon in the iron coffin and the demon was already burning because of the salt. Amanda close it and lock it. They then both took it to the garden and buried him in a big hole. « Good job Max. I'm hungry, what about a burger in Iowa? »

« Good idea. » In a second, they were in front of a little restaurant at 500 miles away from the demon. They entered it and sat at a table. They looked at each other and ate their burger.

What makes them having no culpability is surely because they're fallen archangels, but also they are lost. They have no guide and no one to follow. All their lives, they followed their father's path, but it's over now. They are all alone on Earth. The only family they now have is each other. Amanda was once really close to Gabriel, but he died, by protecting humans. Maybe that's why she fell, because if Gabriel protected humans, it's because they are special and she wanted to be closer to them. Max still have difficulty to understand his sister, but he would never leave her. He could do anything for her, even if it's about to fell on Earth. They lost their faith and now they are looking for something new. Before they fell, they were kind and they always did the right thing, now they torture people and they don't even know what they are doing. Amanda is sure that if their father was still there, he would be angry, but it doesn't matter anymore, he left.

« Amanda, look, a vampire. » Max was pointing to someone in Amanda's back. She turned around and saw a tall man, blond. « What do you think? It's been a long time before our last vampire. » Amanda smiled at her brother and the decision was made. This vampire would be their next victim.

« Give me five minutes. » Amanda stand up and approached the man. « Hola, can I offer you a beer? » She said to the vampire by sitting at his side.

« I'm a gentleman, it would hurt my ego if you do so. » He replied by reaching Amanda's eyes. « Wow, I've never seen more beautiful eyes. I'm Benny. »

« Thank you and I'm Amanda. Where are you traveling? »

« I don't know, I go where the road lead me. What about you? »

« I'm here for the burgers, the best burger of the country. Trust me on that. »

« You remind me one of my friend, he loves burger too. » Said Benny by becoming wistful. « I miss him, he's like a brother for me and the problem is actually his real brother. »

« He has a brother and he doesn't like you? It must be hard. I know this feeling. Well, I was the person between the two. »

« Keep talking. » Benny said by starting to smile. « I love your voice. »

« His name's Gabriel and my brother don't understand why I keep loving him. » Amanda said by smiling and becoming wistful at her turn. « They had a fight together and they wanted to decide between the two. Surely, I chose my twin brother, but I didn't stop to see Gabriel. Come a day when he disappeared and we discovered he was dead after five years. » A tears came down Amanda's cheek. She liked this man, even if it's a vampire. She can feel that he's not bad.

« Yeah, it's just that I don't understand why his brother doesn't like me. I did nothing wrong. I even saved Dean's life. Well, we went on our own way, but i know that if I need help, he'll be there for me. It's good to talk, I don't usually talk to stranger. »

« Me neither. » Amanda smiled and for the first time before Gabriel's death, she was peaceful. « If you want, we could keep talking on a more private place. » 

« I would be please to. It's nice talking to you. » Benny smiled and for the first time before a long time ago, it was an honest one. 

« Let me talk to my brother right there and I'm all to you. » Amanda stand up with Benny's look at her back. Max looked surprise of his sister. She didn't want to torture this vampire, but why? « Max, we won't do it. Let me a night with him and if he tells me he eats people, then we'll do it. » 

« Are you insane? What he have done with you? We take him to the house, period. » Whispered Max angrily. Amanda defied her brother and went back to Benny, taking his arm and pushing him out the restaurant. She won't go at the house with him, she likes him. 

« My brother doesn't agree, but I doesn't care, he's not my father. » Laughed Amanda. Benny smiled and followed her in a motel room. When they entered, she went to the frigo and took two beer. Amanda gave one to Benny and locked the door behind him with a special one for his archangel brother. « Take a seat. » Benny sat on the couch in front of the bed and Amanda joined him right after. « I know you're a vampire. » Benny looked at her, distrustful. He stand up. « Hold on, I'm an angel. I can see who you really are and it's okay. Unless you tell me that you kill people, then it would be different. » 

« I don't kill anybody. I'm vegetarian. That's why Dean's brother doesn't trust me. » Benny calm down and sat again on the couch at Amanda's side. « Wow, an angel. I didn't see it coming. » 

« Did you ever had sex with an angel? » Amanda came closer and intensify her look. 

« Did you ever tried a vampire? » Replied Benny by reaching her blue eyes. He put his hand on her thigh. He then took both beer bottle and put them on the table. Amanda stand up and stare at him with a sensual look. Smiling at each other, she disappeared to appeared closer to him. Benny pushed her on the bed and jump on top of her. They then kiss intensely and dangerously. It never happen in the history of the world that an angel kissed a vampire. 

 She didn’t care.He kissed her again, this time with passion, cupping her cheek with one hand while the other one was gently wandering from her ribs down to the knee and back. He started kissing Amanda's neck slowly, which was torture, his big hand resting on her ass while he used the other one for support. He kissed his way down to her breasts and she needed to feel him there. He licked one of her nipples and then blew on it, it was cold and feeling his hot breath on her nipple made her dizzy. He continued licking it and sucking on it and then gave her a look that melted her. Amanda smiled and he moved on onto the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first one. As he kissed his way down, she arched her back. He kissed the inside of her thigh, the left side and then the right side and then he licked them both, avoiding her pussy, which made the dark hair girl even more wet. He licked around her slit, but didn’t even brush it and it made her so angry, but still, she felt pleasure. And when tongue ran its way up her slit, it felt wonderful. One of his hands was squeezing her breast, the other one was holding her knee and his tongue wandered around her pussy, giving her so much pleasure.It went up and down and Amanda ran her fingers through his hair, pressing him more into her. He continued playing with her clit while fucking her slowly with his fingers, going in and out in a steady rhythm she quickly got used to and she bucked her hips to it. 

 She grasped his hair as he began sucking on her clit. She made noises she didn’t even know she had in her. He looked up at her with satisfaction that he was pleasing with her. She bit her bottom lip trying to hold it in. « It’s your turn. » She managed to get out. Benny stopped. He began to strip. Amanda sat up on the edge of the bed and took his hard cock in her hand and slowly moved it up and down his shaft. He looked down at her and watched with intensity. She opened her mouth and put his cock in. She slid it to the back of her throat. Benny moaned with pleasure. He grabbed her hair and began thrusting back and forth in her mouth slowly. He titled her head back forcing her to look up at him. He sped up with his thrusting. She could Taste his pre cum. He pushed Amanda back onto the bed then climbing on top of her. She felt his cock grace the inside of her thighs sending chills up her spine. She took control and reached down and allowed him to enter her. She felt a sudden rush. He started slow thrusting in and out. She wrapped her arms around him. His thrusts began to speed up. His thighs clapping against her ass. « Benny! » She moaned loudly. Sensations made their way throughout her body. Her nails began to dig into his back. He’d have marks in the morning. « Not bad for an angel. »He said his breathing getting heavy. Amanda's body began to tense. She gripped the bed sheets with everything she had. Her breathing was heavy as he continued to fuck her harder with every thrust. She finally couldn’t hold it in anymore. She let go. « Oh fuck. Yeah! Fuck yes! » She moaned as she came. Benny let out a grunt. He continued to thrust until she felt a warm sensation take over her body. He wasn’t done yet. He went back down to her pussy. He flicked her clit with his tongue again forcing her hips to move on their own and her making high pitched moans. He came back up and kissed Amanda so she could taste herself. Benny's vampire teeth went out and Amanda liked it, what wasn't normal. Afraid, Benny get out the bed and sat on the bed, ashamed.

« What's going on? » She asked while she was sitting at his side. 

« I... I really wanted to... bite you. » Whispered the man. 

« Just that? Really! You know I'm an angel. » She cuddle him by the back and came closer to his right ear. « You can bite me as many time as you want and I won't die. » 

Benny turned around and pulled Amanda onto the bed. He came closer to her neck. He didn't bite her, but kissed her intensely. « I will never bite you. Don't want to ruin your perfect body. » 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Life story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Amanda are twins. Obviously, they are special; they're archangels. Fallen archangels and maybe the most cruel ones. What they like to do? Well, track demons, torture demons and kill demons. All right, maybe this is just demons that we talk about, but they have a lot of fun by torturing them and that's not what angels normally like. They have lost all their brothers and sisters or that's what they think. Now they are lost and they try to hide their sadness by torturing demons and other monsters. Amanda and Max are identical twins, except the fact that Amanda is a girl and Max a boy. They have deep blue eyes that are compared to the ocean and they both have dark black hair. Sometimes our actions have repercussion on our future and the past always come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be short. It'll talk about Benny's life, known in the TV-show, and Amanda's life. - Sorry if it's boring but it'll be useful in the next chapters.

Amanda awakens in the morning light in Benny's arms. She looked at him wondering why she stayed. She should leave him there and never show again, but something in her want to stay. The strangest is that she's happy. She feels really good in his arm. The black hair girl finally wakes up and takes on her clothes. She closed the door behind her and went to a nice restaurant she knows in Texas. She commends to take out two plates. After ten minutes it was ready. She came back in the room when Benny was still sleeping and put the breakfast on the table. The smelling was escaping from the two boxes. Amanda sat on the bed close to Benny and softly wakes him up. He opened his eyes and looked at the pretty girl in front of him with a smile. 

« I went out to take us a sweet breakfast. I hope you like eggs and bacon. » The blond man stands up and looked at the table with sparkle in his eyes. He smiled like a five years old boy and sat at the table with Amanda. « It's from Texas, my favorite restaurant for the morning food. Just taste this bacon... hum. » It was now her turn to look like a young little girl. 

« You went to Texas this morning? » Benny realized they were in Iowa which is not next door to Texas. 

« I'm an angel, remember? » Clearly he didn't. They both laughed and finally started to ate their breakfast. « Do you like it? Maybe next time I'll cook for you. » 

« I love it and I can't wait to taste your own meal. Must be delightful. » Amanda smiled. 

« I'll have to do my best then. » She winked to him. « What are you doing today? » 

« I don't know. You? » Asked Benny between two bite. 

« Spending the day with. I'll show you things you have never seen in your entire life and that normal people can't see by themselves. » Amanda smiled by thinking at Benny's face when she'll show him the view we have from the top of the Burj Khalifa in Dubai. 

« Hum... I'm not sure if I want, not with the face you're doing to me. It look like you're going to torture me. » Benny first said that for joking, but when he saw Amanda's smile erasing, he regretted his words. « I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong? » 

« No, you couldn't know. It just... made me realized something. » She then seems lost in her minds. The vampire maybe doesn't know her, but he feels sinful for making her stop smiling. He loves her smile with her thin lips and white teeth. He also loves the way her cheek has been puffing out every time she smiled. 

« What in the world could make you stop smiling? » Benny said by tempting to obtain a smile. It didn't work. « I mean, seriously, you can talk to me. » He said that by holding her hand and smiling. 

« Really want to hear that? I've been doing terrible things » The blue eyes man looking surprise insisted for her to don't stop talking. « When my brother and I fell on Earth, we didn't know what to do. We then found a pass time. We had fun at tracking and torturing demons and monsters... » She looked ashamed but keeps talking. « Yesterday, it was a demon. » Amanda took a deep breath and stopped looking in his eyes. « At first, when I started to talk to you, it was because you are a vampire and...» She didn't finish her sentence that Benny was already on his two legs, angry. 

« So, you wanted to kill me? Why did you change your mind? » He was now furious and she was really ashamed. The pretty girl then started to cry, feeling like crap. The man calmed down and sat again with her. 

« When I touched you, I felt like I was in heaven. For an angel it's the most beautiful feeling in the world. » Benny smiled. « I'm sorry. » Both of them were emotionally disturbed. The blond man then looked at her, knowing they were the same. 

« I did something looking like that. Before I went in purgatory I was maybe as cruel as you could be. I had a nest where we were tracking boat. We sank every boat we met and killed every single human on it. » Amanda now felt better because of him. « I stopped all this when I met Andrea. Before the old man sent me in the purgatory, he killed her or that's what I though. » The ocean blue eyes girl now curious moved closer to Benny. 

« Why? Is she alive? » Asked her

« Well, not now, but when I came back in the nest with Dean to get my revenge. She was. He turned her and she became a monster. Dean killed her when he understood she was still killing people and didn't want to change. » Sadly said Benny. Amanda looked at him and cuddle him, trying to comfort him. « Can I ask you something? » She nodded. « How it is up there? » She smiled, wistful. 

« When someone goes to heaven because of his own death, he kind of have his own paradise. It's a place where you think is the most beautiful or nice in the hole world. When you don't have this, what happened most of the time, then the paradise take form by represented your personality. My favorite one is the paradise of a old man, it is made by a memory that he has from here. It's a sea, you can swim in it and never missed air. » Amanda took a deep breath and continue. « For angels, it's different because you don't have any paradise. Instead, we feel peaceful, when you're a fallen angel only. Being an angel isn't funny, at first we don't have any emotion and no pity. When we fall on Earth, we start to have everything like humans do. Sometimes we ended by helping everybody, cause we feel pity and we want to help. It happens that we take a way more bad; my brother and I took this way and I regretted it now. » Benny took her hands and kissed them both.

« My paradise is here with you. » Benny whispered Amanda.

« It's my new favorite one. » They smiled. The black hair girl kissed the blond man. He deepened it. 

The rest of the day have been passed by drinking hot chocolate, on the top of the Sphinx in Egypt. They finished the day by looking at the sky lay down on the Empire state building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for my bad writing skills. I'm French and try my best in English.


End file.
